AFteR Epilogue of Eclipse Jacob's POV
by jblover013
Summary: What happens after the Epilogue in Eclipse. Jacob tells the story.


Heavily breathing, I skidded to a stop. I had no idea how many miles I'd ran, or how long I'd been gone. Surely they are worrying about me: Billy, Quil, Embry, and Bel… no what am I thinking? She doesn't care about me, and I shouldn't care about her. But, it doesn't help that every time I close my eyes, she is all I see. Also, her stupid, reeking, bloodsucker boyfriend; excuse me, I mean _fiancé _invited me to their wedding. Does he want me to fall apart from the pain of it all? Not that I'm not already.

I heard someone join me. They were _supposed_ to stay in human form, so I can have some peace and quiet. Ugh.  
Then I heard Sam's voice.

"Jacob."

"Yes?" I thought angrily.

"We have some vampires on our turf. We might need you."

"Fine. I'm on my way." With Sam, the less questions you ask, the happier he'll be. Without giving it a second thought, I started running, even though vampires were the last thing I wanted to think about. Especially since Bella … I can't even think about it.

When I got back to La Push, that is when I smelled them. That sweet, sickly, smell that burns in my nose. I rushed to our pack and helped tear the leeches apart. Once we killed them off, everyone convinced me to stay in La Push.

The next few weeks, I truly tried to make an effort to be reasonably happy, or at least not depressed, but my efforts failed. I didn't even have school as a distraction. Fixing cars in the garage reminds me of _her_, so I didn't do that often. I slowly was improving though, as the days passed. I went to movies and became livelier at gatherings. Little did I know, that something I never expected was about to happen.

I was at the grocery store, shopping for Billy, when I saw her. Not Bella, but someone else. All of a sudden my world changed, and it suddenly revolved around her. She was my age, and the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I walked up to her and introduced myself. Her name is Anna. I asked her on a date, and her bright green eyes danced in excitement. When I arrived back home, I decided not to tell anyone, because I, nor did anyone else, expect me to imprint. But, of course Billy could tell something had made me happier then I'd been in months. In other words, the happiest I've been since Bella. I caved in and told him about Anna.

Time passed by quickly after that, and I was as happy as I had been with Bella. Everything was great with Anna, and yes the pack found out. Obviously. But, I'm not telling the whole truth. Bella was still in my thoughts daily. I thought when you imprinted, that 

that one girl was your only love. But, then again, things don't exactly happen naturally to me. Anna didn't know about Bella, and I didn't plan on telling her, because that would break her heart. Bella was right; I am a freaky vampire that is in love with two people at once. Then, as much as I tried to forget about her, one day it became impossible. We were having our regular campfire, when the sickly smell returned. The pack was ready to attack. Once we found where the bloodsuckers were, all of us were shocked. Bella stood before us. Not the regular Bella, but a more graceful, beautiful, paler Bella. I turned my head away from the painful sight. Why did she come back? The pack's faces turned to me, thinking I had something to do with this. I shook my head.

"I need to talk to you, Jacob." She said.

I looked toward Sam for permission, and he slowly nodded his head.

I changed back into human form, and the pack returned back to the campfire.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I… I... I thought I promised I would visit."

"Bella, you've changed. I can't do this."

"I still love you Jacob. No matter how hard I try not to."

I was staring at the diamond ring on her finger.

"Bella you are married. You are in love with a bloodsucker, and now you are one too. Nothing else needs to be said."

"Jake, come on. I missed you."

"Well I missed you too. But, you aren't my Bella anymore. You don't know how much it pains me to see you like this. And it sucks, because I'm still in love with you. I can't help it. But, I'm also in love with someone else. I've imprinted."

"You what?!"

"Yeah her name is Anna. You wondered how jealous you would be and now you know." I managed a smile.

"Oh wow. Congratulations."

"Now please leave before I endure anymore pain. And… congrats on your wedding."

"Bye Jacob. Remember, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella".


End file.
